This invention relates to safety closures for necked containers and more particularly to improved safety closures of the type having an integral flap that is normally flush mounted and locked in a depression in the top surface of the closure. Such locking flap carries means on its underside for sealingly engaging a dispensing opening provided in the top or base portion of the closure.
There has been a number of disclosures in the prior art of so-called child resistant or safety closures for neck containers which have incorporated a closure body portion and an integrally molded, hinged locking flap portion cooperating with the body portion to effect the closing of one or more dispensing openings in the body portion. Typical of such prior art disclosures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,872 to Townes, 3,927,805 to Stull and 4,022,352 to Pehr. The alleged safety feature embodied in each of these prior art safety closure constructions is the necessity for the application by the fingers of a significant downward force to a specific location on the top wall of the closure. It has been recognized, however, that this type of actuation may be inadvertently applied by a child through the simple expedient of banging the container with the closure attached against a hard surface in such manner that a downward opening force of the proper magnitude is applied to the proper spot on the safety closure. The possibility of such inadvertent opening of the closure by children significantly limits the usefulness of such prior art safety closure constructions.